<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vicki's downfall by ChelseasSMUT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679085">Vicki's downfall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasSMUT/pseuds/ChelseasSMUT'>ChelseasSMUT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, BBC, Chastity Device, Cheating, Cuckolding, F/M, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multi, Size Difference, Small Penis, Transformation, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasSMUT/pseuds/ChelseasSMUT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vik is a feminine guy in a school full of jocks and brutes who don't think he deserves such a smoking hot girlfriend, they think he'd be much better as a girlfriend himself. And this Sex Ed kink week is the perfect time to make that happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reader/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How it started</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You idly rest your head on his hand as your new ‘Sexual Health Teacher' droned on and on. You were excited when you first heard of the new approach to Sex Ed, about how this new course would be year long and much more in depth, talking about kinks, advice and so on. For a virgin like yourself, that sounded like an amazing idea, a good way to prepare yourself for when you and Rose had their first time. And to start with it was a great source of info, it really was! But now it’s just another class you have to power through and another hour away from Rose.</p><p>Oh god Rose, just thinking about her got you all worked up! Your absolutely gorgeous girlfriend, you’d known each other for years, the classic fairy-tale romance of ‘childhood friends to college aged lovers’ meeting ‘the story of the ugly duckling’ in a story fit for a movie.</p><p>She was a lovely and sweet girl, she’d been a very plane looking girl for most of her life until 16, where puberty hit her like a runaway train. Her blonde hair remained the same, though nowadays she’d grown it out so it sits just below her shoulders. Her wide blue eyes remained the same as ever, just a little wide and clear as the ocean with thick lashes framing them. The rest of her though? Her lips had plumped up, going from flat to what he’s heard called ‘cock sucking lips', her ass had firmed up and became the most perky in the whole college, a fact he had to hear frequently from his class mates in the lockers after gym class when they drooled over sneaky pictures of it they managed to take (and God he hopes she never hears that he just let them get away with that). Her breasts, those had been another big change that damn near everyone noticed! He wasn’t sure just how big they are, they’d went from flat as a board to swelling larger and larger over the past two years, it had gotten to the point where she just won’t wear bra's until they stopped, a fact you and every other guy approved of with great enthusiasm. All this, combined with her short 5’7 stature (still taller than your own slightly humiliating height of 5’6) and naive attitude means she gets constantly swarmed with attention. Luckily for you, your childhood friendship and the fact you’d been dating her before these changes combined with her naive nature meant she only had eyes for you, much to everyone’s displeasure at how a ‘wimpy’ looking guy like you managed to land the hottest girl in college.</p><p>Ah you, unimpressive, slightly feminine looking you. You were a short guy, short enough that at 5’6 you’re about the same height as most of your female year mates! You were by far the shortest male at the school and nobody ever let you forget it. You had brown hair that’s getting a little long and keeps getting into your brown, very wide eyes. You had a pale skin tone and your face was what you futility called androgynous but what everyone else calls ‘soft and girly’ and to be fair they had a point. As a joke last year, you let rose put some make up on you and even that slight amount made you look just like an actual girl! Thankfully she only took a few photos and swore to never show another soul, so nobody else will ever know. You weren’t slim but you weren’t exactly hefty. Your things were a bit on the thick side and your ass was almost as big and perky as Rose's, mainly from spending so long doing squats in PE because the guys were hogging all the other equipment, so you often spent those days repeating squats in the corner. You tried your best not to look at the other guys when this happens, but unknown to you pictures and videos of you and your ass during those sessions have been spread all throughout the school.</p><p>To top it all off, although you try to unsuccessfully hide it in the locker room around, you know for a fact that as far as dick size goes? You’re pretty much the smallest out of all that you’ve seen. The other guys are all so brazen about it, walking around with those fucking weapons swinging between their legs, always passing right by you when you sit down and are coincidentally at the perfect height to get an eyeful, and on a few occasions a cheek full when they ‘accidentally’ turn too fast and slap you in the face with their sweaty dicks. Funny how often these accidents happen.... But yes, sadly your dick barely reaches 4 inches hard and from what you’ve seen, everyone else seems to be 4 inches when soft! Thankfully your girlfriend doesn’t seem to care, you’ve never had sex but she always seems enthusiastic when you send her sneaky pics and vids during school.<br/>
You sigh, shifting and looking at your class to pass the time. Your school was actually a sports one, as evidenced by all the brawny and tall men around you and the fit, perky women, but it had an excellent maths course that you and Rose managed to get in on despite your... less than impressive physical talents. It means you had to do more PE than you would otherwise but its all gonna be worth it. It does bother you that the rest of your male year mates are just so much more.... masculine than you are though. Like you said earlier, they’re all a lot taller and much more muscled than you are and they all never fail to let you forget it, especially when Rose is around. Always shirtless, or flexing, or ‘gently’ pushing you and acting so concerned and worried about hurting you, because you’re just so ‘delicate’ and fragile, and of course rose always eats it up and gets you to go the nurses office just in case while the guys offer to keep her company... really if she wasn’t so loyal you’d be worried that those guys would be making moves on her while you’re away, but she’d never let them.</p><p>As your eyes wander you catch sight of the worst of the lot, Marcus. Marcus was everything you weren’t, he was tall, at least 6’2 and he was broad enough that you could stand behind him and not be seen. His skin was a light, caramel brown and he had short brown hair. His eyes were a dark brown and he was one of the most popular guys in this place, and from what you’ve seen probably the most well hung. Like everyone else, he has no shame when it comes to flaunting his dick in the locker room and he seems to have the most ‘accidents' when it comes to slapping you in the face with his damn pole, so you know for a fact that even soft he’s at a solid 7 inches and hard, he must be almost a foot long! You only know this because he got very.... excited standing in front of you once, when he was about to shower and talking to some other guys about a picture he took of your girlfriends ass. His dick just got longer and harder until it was poking you in the cheek and leaking pre cum. Somehow he didn’t seem to notice your trying to move away, or hear your protests until just before the bell rang and you didn’t have time for a shower. You swear, you could smell his dick all day after that and even the day after!<br/>
To top it all off, he was the most aggressive when it comes to flirting with your girl, always hanging off of her, acting so charming, always ‘accidentally’ emasculating you whenever the chance comes up! He managed to convince her that you two were actually good friends and that all his bullying is just teasing and you can’t say otherwise without coming across as whiney or jealous. Luckily despite all this, she’s never given in to his advances and stayed true to you!<br/>
You grin as you imagine what’s coming tonight, after all this time she’s finally letting it happen! Finally, you two are going to have sex. You’ve done stuff before, you’ve ate her out and fingers her plenty of times and she’s sucked your dick and been generous with handjobs, never really minding that you never seem to last long. But last week she finally decided to take the last step! Both of your folks are out of town from today, you’ll have plenty of alone time, its going to be perfect! You haven’t touched yourself in a week, wanting to save all your energy and cum for this night. You’ve been ridiculously horny the whole time but it’ll all be worth it, you’ll finally take each others virginity! God you can just imagine the look on Marcus's face when he heard about it and finally realised he has no chance....</p><p>You’re so caught up in your fantasy that you completely miss the last part of the lesson and only come to when you see Marcus standing in front of your desk, his crotch at eye level as he holds a stack of papers you realise he must have been handing around the class from the teacher. He grins down at you and waves the papers “Well hey there Vik, back with us now?” He asks in his deep voice mockingly. You frown up at him, annoyed by the feminine nickname. You have up trying to convince everyone to call you Victor back during the start of school after even the teachers started calling it during roll call, besides its better than being called ‘Vicki’ or ‘Victoria’, some of his favourite nick names for you.<br/>
He places the papers on the table and explains just what he’s handing out “In case you missed it, teach is doing a new volunteer only program. It gets you extra credit and it could even be uses to skip some classes depending on how it goes” he says, tapping the sheet with a meaty finger for emphasis. You lean forwards, intrigued and wondering if you could skip PE and gym with this. You skim though it, getting the general gist that you’d be a leader of some sort over another volunteer for a couple of weeks, that once signed participation is mandatory etc. It seemed pretty easy and you would enjoy being able to boss some of your class around, so you decide to go ahead and sign it. Before you get a chance to, Marcus whips the paper away and holds it over his head.<br/>
“Are you sure about this Vicki? I don’t think you could really handle this” he says loudly, mock worry clear in his tone as he looked down at you “I think you should sit this one out, after all you can’t back out once it starts! It might be too much for your delicate self” he finishes with a smirk as he places the now ruffled paper back on your desk.</p><p>The challenge is clear in his voice and you refuse to back down. You quickly grab the top sheet and scrawl your name and signature over it, absently noting that it needs your an awful lot of those and it was longer than it looked, being two pages long. You don’t let that deter you, you sign the last section and stand up, glaring at Marcus as he towers over you “I can handle anything” You say, trying to sound tough but your soft voice really ruins the effect. You storm over to the teacher and place the contract on top of the others, realising you were the last to do so. Your teacher looks at you strangely as he flips through it, eyes widening a little as he looks over what you’ve signed.</p><p>“Vik, are you sure about this? Once I process this you can’t back out without being expelled and facing some serious fines, maybe you really should sit this out. I don’t think you realise what you’re getting into" he says, staring at you as he does. Your Sex Ed teacher is a man of average height but above average weight, with a gut that strains against his shirt and a round, lightly bearded face. His stare and words make you a bit uncomfortable, but you can’t back out now. You firmly nod your head, watching as his eyes rove over your body intently before he smiles. Its not a normal smile, in fact you would almost call it a perverted smile. He looks like a man who just found a peep hole into the girls changing rooms and it makes you very uncomfortable. “Well, you’re just full of surprises aren’t you" he says as he taps at his laptop and places your contract in a scanner before he copies it and hands it back to you.</p><p>He stands up and walks around the edge of the desk, standing next to you as he faces the class “Well, this is exciting! As you’re all aware, you all had two choices for this programme. One was to volunteer to be a part of the school wide, week long kink and sexual experiences programme as a Dom, the other was to be a Sub! Now, obviously the Dom's are in charge of the Sub's to varying degrees according to what they’ve agreed to and signed up for. Now, obviously we haven’t gotten very many subs, only 3 I think and they all chose a very light version. Except for Vik here! He has volunteered to be a sub and has agreed to all options, so I think we should all say a big thank you for the experience he’ll give us all" He says, finishing by starting a hearty clap, which the rest of the class soon joined in on, hooting and cheering. None were louder than Marcus, who was giving you a standing ovation and a wide smile.</p><p>You were in shock, staring at the class and your teacher before you frantically leaf through the contract you signed. It’s all there, you’ve agreed to be used by any of the volunteer Dom's, for the entire week! You agreed to demonstrate a list of different kinks each day, chosen by the person you chose as a main Dom. You agree not to back off from this agreement unless you’re willing to pay a fine steep enough that it made your eyes widen, along with an expulsion from the school effectively immediately. There’s no way out, you’re early going to have to do this...<br/>
Before you get too lost in your thought, you remember the part about a main Dom being able to choose your kinks. Of course! You could pick Rose, she could be your main Dom and keep you safe, right? You flick to that point in the contract, only for your heart to sink as you read the signature. Of course, right there in black ink, is Marcus’s signature, down as your main dom. You’re fucked</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2- It doesn't get better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow this took a lot longer than I wanted, work and real life are such a drag! I should hopefully get a chapter out at least once every 2 weeks from now on though!!</p><p>Feed back and suggestions are more than welcome, I have a couple more story ideas brewing so please look forwards to them! Also if you touch yourself to my stuff you are legally required to tell me 👀🍆</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were in a state of shock, barely reacting as your teacher led you to the Principles office to confirm your application. You held out hope that this was some elaborate prank, or that if this was real you could still back out, but your hopes were dashed. He confirmed that everything was in order and that the only way to back out was to pay a steep fine and doing so could result in an expulsion. You tried to argue that you didn’t know what you signed up for, that Marcus has tricked you, but the whole class and the teacher had seen you read the forms and heard your say how you wanted to participate, so that didn’t bear fruit.<br/>
As you digested that this was real, this would be your life for the next week, he went on and explained the details. You signed up for everything, so everyone who participated in this as a Dom was free to give you orders that you had to follow, but only as long as they were sexual or kink related. They couldn’t order you around outside of school or club hours and you were clear and free after that, with the exception of Marcus. As your main Dom, he could order you around after school as well and his orders took precedence over the orders of the rest of the school, something that made your stomach drop. You had agreed to demonstrate a list of kinks chosen by him each day, so once a day you would go in front of the class and he would help show off some different kinks and sexual acts. They didn’t have much time left for that today, just enough time to show off one before Sex Ed class ends.</p><p>Your heart was beating its way out of your chest as you took all this in, this was happening so fast! You didn’t have a choice though, you just had to take it and power through. Maybe it won’t be so bad? These Dom people won’t actually take it too far, most of them aren’t gay after all. This is gonna be fine. You almost manage to make yourself believe that, but then you walked back into class and saw Marcus, standing in front of the class and clearly waiting for you.</p><p>“Ah, Vik! Good, you’re just in time” Mr Johnson says, sitting behind his desk again “You and Marcus can now go ahead and do your demonstration, there’s just enough time left before class ends” He waves his hand to Marcus and you, reluctantly, walk forwards until you stand next to the towering brute, trying not to look anyone in the eye.</p><p>“So, me and Vicki here" Marcus says as big hand settles around your waist “are gonna show off a kink for you! Now, I thought we’d start with something small, so why don’t you drop those pants for us Vicki, show us what you’re hiding” He says it so casually, it took a minute for what he said to sink through your head. Drop your pants? Right here in class? You open your mouth to protest, but slowly shut it as Mr Johnson looks at you, tapping his copy of the contract you signed. You feel your face get warm as you slowly drop your pants and underwear, showing off your shrunken cock to the whole class as they snicker and laugh. You swear you even saw a few phones out, taking pictures or recording the whole thing.</p><p>“That’s a good girl” Marcus says with a shit eating grin “Now, as you can see Vicki here isn’t very impressive. I mean really, that’s something you’d see on a damn kid, not a man" He says, poking your limp dick with one long finger, lifting it up and letting it flop down again. You bite your lip, desperately trying to focus on anything other than the feeling if his finger playing with your cock. It’s been so long since you’ve touched yourself, you’re so sensitive even this tiny amount of contact is getting you hard. Marcus pretends not to notice how you slowly stiffen, not until he glances down and his eyes widen in mock shock “Oh! Look, sorry there Vicki I didn’t even notice, she’s hard now! I’m pretty sure most of us can agree though, even soft we’re bigger than this thing is hard” The class cheers in agreement, even your teacher letting out a soft chuckle. This is so much worse than you ever imagined, but it’s only for a week. Just one week, you can get through this!</p><p>Marcus removes his hand, thank god for that because you were about to blow your load, and reaches for his own pants. He undoes his buttons and slowly fishes out his long, soft cock “Now this! This is a real dick” he says as he wiggles his dick slightly, winking at a few girls in the class “Tell you what, why don’t you hold it for me? It’ll be nice to finally hold a real cock" He offers, letting go of his dick. You slowly reach out and wrap your hand around it, shocked at how hot it feels in your hand. Your fingers don’t even meet! </p><p>“Feels good doesn’t it? Well, get used to it, you two are gonna get real close this week" he says with a smirk, wrapping his hand over yours and moving it up and down his dark shaft. It slowly stiffens and rises, getting bigger and thicker from your semi forced hand job. You’re so entranced that you don’t even notice when he removes his hand from yours and you keep stroking, swallowing slightly as you see it reach full mast. It looks even bigger than you remember!<br/>
He bats your hand away suddenly, leaving you looking up in shock. He smirks down at you and grabs his shaft, slapping it over your significantly less impressive member “Wow, I can’t even see it! Just the way it should be" he laughs out. He picks something off the teachers desk, something pink and small, and holds it up to the class “Which leads to this! This, is a chastity cage. It’s for locking away tiny little dicks, like Vik's, to remind them of their place” He shows off the cage for a second longer before turning back to you and your rapidly softening dick. You gulp slightly, knowing what was coming next and dreading every second.</p><p>He smirks at you and grabs your now soft dick and swollen balls “Haha wow, when was the last time you emptied these Vicki" he teases, gently slapping and prodding your full sack, although even with your self denial the past week you can’t help but notice his own balls are significantly bigger. You swear you could almost hear the cum churning in them for gods sake! With little fanfare, he quickly slides the ring over your cock and balls before stuffing your dick into the pink cage, locking it with a barely audible ‘click’ before he removed the key. He looked you right in the eyes, brought the key to your soft lips and ordered you in a stern voice “Now, why don’t you give this key a little kiss and thank me for locking your little clit away" to scattered laughs from the rest of your class.</p><p>Your face burned I’m humiliation as you slowly pressed a kiss against the tiny key, accidentally kissing the tips off his fingers as well, before you spoke “Th-thank you for locking my clit up sir" You stutter at, the sir just rolling off your tongue naturally. By the way he smirked at you, he had noticed your little addition as well. Before he could say anything else though, your teacher spoke up, making you jump slightly in surprise</p><p>“Sadly class, with that our time is up! I know it’s a little early, but why don’t you all start heading for your next class. Vicki, please stay behind so I can go over a few more things with you regarding your new role” Mr Johnson announced, to me groaning and sighing from the class who, for the first time ever, were sad to leave a lesson early. Marcus leered at you one more time, slipped the small key into his pocket and pulled up his pants, finally covering his dark club of a dick up, but the massive bulge he had instead was hardly much better. With a jolt, you realised your own pants were still down and your caged cage was exposed for all to see, so you quickly yanked them up.<br/>
The class was full of jeers and snickers as they passed you by, and Mr Johnson did nothing other than point you towards your desk.</p><p>Walking with a cage on was... awkward, to say the least. The pressure around your limp cock wasn’t too bad but you could feel it with every step, making you squirm and fidget a bit. Hopefully you wouldn’t be in this for too long, but even you were let out of it next period you know that your reputation would be in tatters. God how would you explain this to your girlfriend? How would she react? These thoughts consumed you as you sat at your desk and the classroom emptied, eventually just leaving you alone with your chubby, old teacher</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>